Beauty and the Beast: staring Inuyasha and Miroku
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Miroku lived a normel life with his sisters, Kikyo and Kaede, until Kikyo ended up becoming a prisoner of a hanyou, named Inuyasha. Miroku ends up giving his freedom for his sister's. Can Miroku help break Inuyasha's curse? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Beauty and the Beast" or "Inuyasha". They are the property of their respective claimers.

**Authors Note:** Some of the characters might or might not be a little OOC. The pairing is Inuyasha/Miroku.

………………………………........………………………………......………..................................

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winters night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed, by her ugly appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But, she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty if found within. And, when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. So, as punishment, she transformed him into a Hanyou, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Hanyou concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror, which was his only window to the outside world. The rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and be loved in return, by the time the last petal fell, than the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Hanyou for all time.

Many years passed, and he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love something not human.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One sunny morning, a young monk left his house and started walking down the path that led to the village, that was just nearby. Along the way he hummed his favorite song. The monk carried with him a book that he just finished reading. On his way to the bookshop, he passed several familiar faces, and said to himself, "Same as always. Why am I not surprised?" everyone in the village was doing the same thing that they always do in the morning. Just than, the baker passed the young monk and said, "Good morning, Miroku."

The monk, known as Miroku, replied, "Good morning, Kisuke."

Kisuke kindly asked Miroku, "Where are you off to?"

Miroku, happily, answered, "The bookshop, I just finished a great story." Miroku was about to explain what the story was about, but noticed that Kisuke wasn't listening. So, he just continued his way to the bookshop.

When Miroku finally reached his destination, he entered and rang the bell, this immediately got the attention of Mushin, the bookshop owner. Upon noticing the young monks entrance, Mushin smiled and said, "Oh, good morning, Miroku."

Miroku, happily, replied, "Good morning, Mushin. I've come to return the book I barrowed." and he handed the book to the old man.

"Finished already?" Mushin asked curiously.

Miroku smiled and answered, "Well, Kaede and I couldn't put it down." Kaede is Miroku's younger sister; anyway, Miroku went to look through the books on the shelf and asked Mushin, "Have you got anything new?"

Mushin chuckled, put the book that Miroku had returned back on the shelf, and answered, "No, not since yesterday."

Miroku simply replied, "That's alright, I'll borrow" he looked through the different books, until he found the one he wanted, "this one." he pulled out a book with a green cover and handed it to Mushin.

After seeing the title, Mushin exclaimed, "That one? But, you've read it twice."

Miroku smiled and replied, "I know, but it's my favorite. Keade loved it too." Mushin chuckled, handed Miroku the book, and said, "If you like it that much, it's yours." Miroku was surprised, "But, Mushin-" he was cut off by Mushin saying, "I insist."

In response, Miroku smiled and said, "Thank you, Mushin." with that Miroku began to leave the bookshop, when Mushin called out, "Tell Kikyo and Kaede that I said, "HI" okay?"

Miroku called back, "I'll do that Mushin." and left to take care of some other errands. Miroku lived with his older sister, Kikyo, and his younger sister, Kaede, since their parents died. Even though Kikyo, Miroku, and Kaede were orphans, they were very happy, because they had each other.

A flock of geese flew over head, until one of them was shot down. A young boy, around the age of twelve, with long white hair, ran to catch the dead bird, but missed by a few inches. He quickly picked up the dead goose and put it in a bag before anyone saw him, and ran up to a man, around the age of twenty, with long black hair. The boy happily exclaimed, "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Naraku! You're the greatest hunter in the world!"

The man, known as Naraku, simply replied, "I know." and he began to walk away. The boy picked up a bag of animals that Naraku killed and followed him, while saying, "No beast alive stands a chance against you! No man or woman for that matter." Naraku picked the badger and said to him, "That's right, Hakudoshi, and I've got my eyes set on that one." he used his gun to point to Miroku, who picking up some herbs at the store.

Hakudoshi, out of surprise, exclaimed, "Priestess Kikyo's brother!"

Naraku nodded and simply answered, "Exactly! He's the one I want."

"But he's-" Hakudoshi tried to say something, but Naraku dropped him, so he was cut off. Naraku then said, "The most beautiful monk in the village." Hakudoshi tried to say something else, only to be hit on the head with Naraku's gun, while Naraku himself finished, "That makes him the best," Naraku picked Hakudoshi up and held him by his collar, "and don't I deserve the best?" Hakudoshi quickly answered, "Of course! I mean you do, but I don't think-" Naraku dropped him again.

After Naraku dropped Hakudoshi, he decided to try and win Miroku over, so he followed the monk but he was having trouble getting passed the busy villagers. After a while Naraku finally caught up to Miroku, who was walking home and reading his new book at the same time.

Naraku jumped in front of Miroku and said, "Hello, Miroku."

Miroku, after realizing who the voice belonged to, replied, "Hello, Naraku." Miroku tried to walk away from Naraku, but Naraku took the book he had in his hands.

When Miroku realized he said, "Naraku, do you mind? I was reading that!" you can tell Miroku is irritated.

Naraku flipped threw the pages, looked to Miroku, and said, "Hm, fairytales, I didn't know you read such things."

Miroku groaned and replied, "Reading fairytales isn't a feminine." he then smiled and continued, "Besides, Kaede loves this story." Miroku was able to get his book back from Naraku.

Miroku was about to leave, but Naraku managed to get his arm around Miroku's waist. Naraku started to pull Miroku in another direction, while saying, "Miroku, why don't you come with me to the tavern and take a look at my hunting trophies?"

Miroku got free of Naraku's grasp and answered, "Not today, I have to go home and help my sister, Kikyo." Miroku turned to go to his house.

Just then, Hakudoshi came up and started laughing, while saying, "That crazy lone! She needs all the help she can get!" and he and Naraku both burst into laugh.

Miroku glared at the pair and said, "Don't talk about my big sister that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about his big sister that way!" Naraku said, pretending to take Miroku's side, and hit Hakudoshi on the head.

Miroku then added, "My sister's not crazy, she's a genius!" and right after Miroku said that, there was explosion and smoke was coming out of the windows and the chimney at his house. Fearing for both his sister's safety, Miroku ran to his house as fast as he could, leaving Naraku and Hakudoshi to laugh it up.

As Miroku ran towards his house, he saw his younger sister, Kaede, running to him. When Kaede reached Miroku, she yelled, clearly freaked out, "Brother, sister did it again!"

Miroku, out of concern, then asked his little sister, "Where's Kikyo now?"

"I think she's still in the basement!" answered a scared Kaede. With that the two siblings opened the outside door to the basement and went inside, getting hit with smoke in the process. When the two entered, they could hear coughing, obviously it Kikyo.

Miroku coughed and called out to his older sister, "Kikyo?"

The Kaede called out, "Are you down here, sister?"

Then, they both heard Kikyo say, "How the heck did that happen?"

The smoke then cleared, and the three siblings could all see each other a lot better. Kikyo stood up and dusted herself off, while Miroku and Kaede approached her, to see if she was okay. When Kikyo finished dusting herself off, she couldn't help gut notice the worried looks on her siblings faces.

The worried Miroku then asked, "Are you okay, Kikyo?"

Kaede hugged her big sister and said, "We were both so worried!"

Kikyo simply answered, "I'm fine, but I'm about to give up on this stupid remedy." and dumped her failed experiment down the drain.

Miroku chuckled and said, "Oh boy, here we go again."

Kaede giggled a little and added, "Yeah, sis, you always say that."

"I mean it this time!" Kikyo exclaimed angrily, "I'll never get those darn ingredients right!" then she crossed her arms and pouted.

Miroku put his hands on Kikyo's shoulders, in a soothing manner, and said to her, "Of course you will, and it'll be perfect to sell on the market Kasasagi Town."

"And you'll become a world famous healer." added Kaede.

"Do you really believe that?" Kikyo asked her siblings.

"Always have" answered Kaede.

Miroku added, "We both have." and he and Kaede both hugged Kikyo.

Kikyo then decided to get back to work on that remedy. Kikyo measured different ingredients, and then added each one to the mixture. At one point she asked Kaede to pass her a deer horn.

"So, Miroku, did you have a good time in town today?" Kikyo asked her brother.

Miroku answered, "Yeah, I got a new book." he put down the groceries, then turned to Kikyo and asked, "Hey, Kikyo, do you think I'm strange?"

Kikyo was surprised to here this, "My baby brother, strange?" she turned and faced Miroku, "Where, the heck, did you get an idea like that?"

Miroku simply answered, "I don't know, it's just that I'm not sure I fit in here, other than you guys, there's no one I can really talk to."

"What about Naraku?" Kaede asked "He's a handsome guy."

"He's handsome," Miroku replied "and rude, and conceded, and-" he sat down in a nearby stool "Oh c'mon, he's not for me."

"Well, don't worry," Kikyo assured her siblings, "cause this remedy's going to be the start of a new life for us." Kikyo then told Miroku and Kaede to stand back and added the final ingredient to the mixture. All three siblings hid behind a table, that they turned over, in case of another explosion. The potion bubbled for a moment, and then it stopped. Kikyo, Miroku, and Kaede all sighed in relief.

Next, Kaede jumped up and cheered, "Yeah, it works!"

"You're right, Kaede, it does!" Kikyo exclaimed happily.

Miroku hugged Kikyo and said happily, "You did it, Kikyo!"

"Hitch up Inabi, you two," Kikyo told her siblings "I'm off to Kasasagi Town!" and a piece of the ceiling fell on Kikyo's head and knocked her out for several hours.

Now Kikyo is seen riding Inabi, the family horse, on her way to Kasasagi Town to sell her new medicine. Her younger siblings are waving goodbye to her.

"Goodbye, Kikyo!" Miroku called to his big sister.

"Good luck!" Kaede added.

Kikyo looked back and called to her brother and sister, "Goodbye you two! Take care while I'm gone!" and with that she was on her way to Kasasagi Town.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**I'm still new at writing, so please tell me if I need improvement. Some of the characters might be a little bit OOC, so don't be too harsh. I should probably mention that Kaede is a kid in this story. Just picture the way she looked in the first episode, only without her eye covered. Sorry if anyone didn't get some of the things in the first chapter, I wasn't really thinking when I wrote some of this stuff.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own "Beauty and the Beast" or "Inuyasha" they belong to their respected claimers.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kikyo and Inabi rode for a long time, after a while Kikyo started to wonder if she'd taken a wrong turn, or something. Before she knew it, it was night time, and she and Inabi were still lost.

"We should've been there by now." Kikyo said to herself and Inabi "Maybe we missed a turn." she wondered "I guess I should've taken the-" she stopped at a couple of signs that were pointing in two different directions, "Wait a minute." Kikyo tried to read the signs, but they were old so she couldn't tell what they said.

"Lets go this way." Kikyo said, pointing to the right.

Inabi looked down the path that Kikyo chose, it was pretty scary looking, Inabi looked down the left path, and saw that this one looked a little more pleasant, so he tried to go down that path, but Kikyo stopped him.

"C'mon, Inabi! It's a shortcut!" Kikyo said, forcing Inabi to go the other way "We'll be there in no time." and Inabi went down the path that Kikyo chose.

As they went down the path Inabi was starting to get a little freaked out; this path was scary as hell. The trees looked like they had hands with really long fingers, that could reach out and grab, it was really dark, and there didn't seem to be any signs of life. All in all this was not a very good path to go down if you're lost. Just when Inabi thought that this journey couldn't get any worse, something ran, really fast, right past him and Kikyo. Next, Inabi heard howling and started to freak out.

"This can't be right!" Kikyo exclaimed "Where have you Taken us Inabi?" Kikyo started to get a little freaked out herself "Maybe we'd better turn around." she said, but Inabi was really scared, so he ended up crashing into a tree and getting himself and Kikyo surrounded by a bunch of bats, which caused him to freak out more.

Inabi started running as fast as he could, through the woods, Kikyo tried to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be working. Inabi stopped when he realized where he was about to run. When the horse stopped running, Kikyo looked ahead of her and saw that Inabi was really close falling off a cliff.

"Back Up! Back UP! Back Up!" Kikyo commanded out of panic, and Inabi obeyed, although he was still pretty scared. Once they were safe from falling off the cliff Inabi heard howling and began to panic again, Kikyo tried her best to calm the horse down, but it was in vain and she ended up falling off along with her pack of herbal medicine; fortunately, nothing broke.

Inabi ran away as fast as he could, a couple of wolves were right behind him. Kikyo got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Inabi?" she called, in a whisper, but the horse was nowhere to be seen. Seeing that she was on her own, Kikyo picked up her pack and started to walk away, to find a place to stay, when suddenly, she heard growling. Kikyo turned around, quickly, to see what was making the sound and gasped when she saw that a pack of wolves were standing on a nearby hill, waiting to attack.

Out of fear, Kikyo ran for her life, the wolves chased after her. Kikyo kept running through the woods, the wolves following close behind, until, eventually, she tripped on a tree root and landed on her face. When Kikyo lifted her head up, she saw a large gate in front of her. Kikyo looked back and saw that the wolves were really close now.

Not wanting to get eaten Kikyo ran to the gate and shouted, "HELP! IS SOMEONE THERE? HELP!" and with one good push, Kikyo was inside the gate. The wolves were just about to pounce Kikyo, when suddenly, she kicked the gate shut. Kikyo was about to crawl away, but one wolf grabbed the leg of her hakama, in an attempt to pull her back, which proved in vane because a piece of her hakama ripped right off.

When she was finally safe from the wolves, Kikyo took the white ribbon, that she used to tie back her hair, off, than she saw that she was on a bridge and at the end of the bridge there was a large castle. Kikyo was amazed at how big the castle was. Just then, Kikyo heard thunder and then it started to rain. '_Oh, great, and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse._' Kikyo thought to herself, clearly annoyed at the situation. Without a second thought Kikyo ran up the castle and knocked on the door, which opened by itself; turned out that the door wasn't closed all the way.

As soon as she was inside, Kikyo looked around for any signs of life, so far found nothing, and she closed the door behind her.

"Hello?" Kikyo called, to nobody in particular, but got no answer "Hello?" she repeated.

"Oh my, this poor girl must've lost her way in the woods." she heard a voice from the shadows say.

A different voice shushed the first one and said, "Quiet down! Maybe, she'll go away."

Kikyo looked around, curiously, than asked, "Is someone there?"

"Not a word Myoga, not one word!" the voice from before (the that one said, "Quiet down") said.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse" Kikyo nervously said "and I need a place to stay for the night."

Feeling bad for her, the voice known as Myoga said to his companion, "Oh c'mon, Jaken, Have a heart." Jaken immediately shushed Myoga again, only to have Myoga try to suck his blood. Jaken screamed and nearly fainted, while Myoga approached Kikyo.

"Of course, miss, you're most welcome here." Myoga said to Kikyo, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"Over here!" Myoga called to her. Kikyo looked around, but saw no one. "Where?" she asked. Myoga then jumped into Kikyo's palm and poked her finger to get her attention, which caused Kikyo to look at her palm. When she looked directly at her palm she saw an unusual looking flea standing there, waving at her.

"Hello, miss." Myoga said, kindly, and Kikyo screamed and swatted him away. Myoga landed on the floor.

When she calmed down, Kikyo looked at the flea again, this time to examine him, then said, "How strange." than a green imp holding a weird looking staff, Jaken ,came running to Kikyo and the fallen Myoga.

"Now You've Done It, Myoga!" shouted Jaken, clearly ticked off "Splendid! Just Peachy! Hey!" Kikyo took Jaken's, from staff right, out of his hand and began examining it.

"Is this for real?" she asked herself.

"Return my staff! At once!" Jaken screamed, while trying to take his staff back from Kikyo, he really hated Kikyo right now. "Stop It!" Kikyo examined the mouth of one of the heads on the staff "Stop It, I Say!" Jaken shouted. Myoga, who was watching, laughed at Jaken's antics.

"I'm warning right now, woman! Return my staff, this minute!" Jaken shouted, right in Kikyo's face.

As requested, Kikyo returned Jaken's staff and said, "Sorry, it's just that I've never, actually, seen a staff like thi-thi-th-Aaaaaaachooooooooo!" Kikyo sneezed on Jaken's face. As Jaken was wiping his face off, Kikyo wiped her nose with the back of her hand; she caught a cold from being in the rain.

"Oh dear, you're soaked too the bone, miss." said Myoga, after he noticed that Kikyo's nose was running "Come and warm yourself up by the fire."

"Thank you." Kikyo said, and she was lead into a room with a fire place. Nobody noticed that something or someone was watching them from the shadows, and who or what ever it was didn't seem very happy about what he saw.

"No, no, no," Jaken protested "Do you know what the master will do if finds this woman here?" Jaken began to pull on Kikyo's Hakama in an attempt to stop her and Myoga from going into the den "I demand that you stop right there!" Jaken ended up falling down a few stairs and landing on his face.

When Jaken got back up, he saw that Kikyo was sitting in a fancy looking arm chair. "Oh no, not the master's chair." he said, clearly not liking the situation.

Just then, a, cute little, two-tailed, cream colored cat came running into the den to greet the new comer; the cat ran right passed Jaken. Jaken freaked and exclaimed, "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!"

As the cat cuddled Kikyo, she laughed and said, "Hello there, kitty." next the cat curled into a ball and rested it's self on Kikyo's lap. In response, Kikyo smiled and thought to herself, '_How cute._' just then, someone put a blanket on Kikyo and she gratefully accepted it. When Kikyo looked to see who gave her the blanket, she saw that it was a badger demon, so she thanked him kindly and he bowed respectfully, than left the den.

"That's it!" screamed an irritated Jaken "This has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and-" he was cut off, by someone kicking him aside.

Next a young girl with long brown hair walked up to Kikyo and asked, "Would you like some tea, miss?" Kikyo nodded her head 'yes' and the girl poured some tea into a cup and handed it to her. "This should warm you up in a jiffy." the girl said, happily.

Jaken got up from where he landed, glared, and shouted, "NO TEA! NO TEA!"

The girl looked at Kikyo's lap and noticed the cat, "I see you've met Kirara." she said "and I think she likes you." this caused Kikyo to laugh a little. Kikyo noticed that the girl had fox ears and a tail.

Than a little boy, with a fox tail, came in, looked at Kikyo, and said, "Wow, she's pretty Sango." Kikyo noticed the boy and gave him a hug for giving her a compliment. The fox girl, known as Sango, smiled at the scene. But, the moment was ruined by a loud growl.

The doors burst open, the fire went out, and the fox boy hid behind Sango who was trembling in fear. Kirara jumped off Kikyo's lap and hid under the chair. Kikyo was, right now, about as scared as everyone else in the den. Next, some sort of demon came into the room and sniffed the air; Now Kikyo was freaking out.

"There's a stranger here." the demon said, his voice full of pure anger.

Myoga jumped up to the demon's level and said, "Master, please let me explain. You see…this young woman was lost in the woods and-" he was cut of by the demon growling.

Jaken, who was hiding under a rug, poked his head out and said to the demon, "Um master, I would like to take this moment to say….I was against this from the start! It was all Myoga's fault! I tried to stop him! But did he listen to me? I think n-" the demon growled again and Jaken hid under the rug again.

Kikyo looked over to her right, saw nothing, than her left and she was faced with an angry pair of golden eyes. Kikyo gasped and jumped out of the chair.

The demon growled and asked furiously, "Who are you, woman? What are you doing here?"

Kikyo backed away, out of fear, and answered, "I was lost in the woods and-and-"

"You're not welcome here!" the demon shouted

"I-I-I'm sorry." Kikyo, quickly, apologized; she was still scared.

The demon then glared, for some strange reason "What are staring at, wench!" he asked

"N-N-Nothing." answered, the still scared, Kikyo

"So, You've come to stare at a HANYOU, have you!" the demon yelled. Kikyo tried to run away, but the hanyou blocked her way.

"Please, I meant no harm" Kikyo pleaded "I just needed a place to stay."

The demon then picked Kikyo up by her throat and said, "I'll give you a place to stay!" and he took her out of the den.

"No!" Kikyo pleaded, while gasping for air because the demon was chocking her "Please, let me go!"

The room was now filled with silence, and not good silence. Myoga felt guilty about letting Kikyo stay, because now she's a prisoner here. Everyone else felt just as bad about the situation.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own "Inuyasha" or "Beauty and the Beast" they belong to their respected claimers.

**Authors Note:**I'm new at this, so any helpful suggestions or constructive criticism would be very nice. Don't be to harsh with the reviews, please. Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

In the bushes nearby Miroku's house, two people were looking at the house. It was Naraku and Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi looked at Naraku and said, "Boy, Miroku's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Naraku?"

Naraku nodded and replied, "Yup, this is his lucky day." then he got and walked out of the bushes, Hakudoshi followed close behind. Naraku was almost at the door when Hakudoshi tugged on his shirt, to try and get his attention. He wanted to ask Naraku something.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hakudoshi asked out of curiosity.

Naraku just rolled his and said, "Trust me, Hakudoshi, he'll never be able to resist." with that he continued his way toward the front door.

Inside, Miroku was reading Kaede the book he got from Mushin the other day, while sharing a plate of cookies. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Miroku marked the page he was reading, handed Kaede the book, and went to answer the door. He looked through the peep-hole to see who it was. He groaned when he saw that it was Naraku.

"Who is it?" asked Kaede out of curiosity.

Miroku looked back at Kaede and replied, "Who do you think?"

Judging by Miroku's expression, Kaede had pretty good idea who it was, "Naraku?" she guessed, grumpily. In response, Miroku nodded and opened the door to let Naraku in. before Miroku could open the door all the way, Naraku let himself in.

"Oh Naraku, what a pleasant surprise." Miroku said, despite the fact that he wasn't happy to see him.

Kaede put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, it's good to see you."

"Is it now?" Naraku replied "I actually came here because I need your advice."

Miroku looked at Naraku, confused, and asked, "Okay, what can I help you with?" what Naraku didn't know was Kaede just stuck her tongue out at him.

Naraku grinned and answered, "I'm glad you asked, Miroku." Naraku sat down in a chair and continued, "You see, I want to ask someone to marry me, but I don't know the best way to say it."

"Is that so, Naraku? Well, I'd say the best thing to do is ask and hope for a yes." said Miroku with a smile. Kaede smiled back and went put the book back on the shelf.

"I'm glad you said that, Miroku." said Naraku, standing up from the chair and walking towards Miroku, who was putting the plate, that still had a few cookies on it, back in the kitchen, "Do you know who it is I want to marry?"

Kaede put the book back on the shelf, just as Miroku came out the kitchen and said, "Let me think…" he had a pretty good idea what Naraku meant.

"Why, you of course." Naraku told Miroku. This really shocked Miroku and Kaede.

Miroku and Kaede were silent for a moment, then Miroku whispered to Kaede, "Don't worry, Kaede, I'll get rid of him." then Miroku walked over to the door, knowing that Naraku would follow him, and said, "Why, Naraku, I'm speechless." with a fake smile. "I really don't know what to say."

As predicted, Naraku went over to Miroku and pinned him to the door, while saying, "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm really sorry, Naraku, but," Miroku said, while looking for the doorknob. Naraku was just about to lean in for a kiss, when Miroku turned the doorknob and said, "but, I just don't deserve you." Miroku opened the door causing Naraku to fall out into a mud puddle.

When Hakudoshi saw Naraku land in the mud puddle he went over to see if he was okay. Hakudoshi gulped for a second, then he lifted Naraku's bangs away from his eyes and asked, "So…how'd it go?"

Naraku got up, grabbed Hakudoshi by the throat, and said, "Miroku will be mine, make no mistake about that!" then he dropped Hakudoshi into the mud and walked away.

Hakudoshi stuck his head out, groaned, and said, "Touchy." and he got up and followed Naraku.

Back inside, Kaede was laughing her butt off at what Miroku did. At one point she stopped laughing and said, "Nice one, brother!"

"I'm going to make sure he's gone." said Miroku, as he walked towards the front door. He opened it and looked around outside. When Miroku saw that Naraku was gone, he turned to Kaede and told her, "He's gone." and they went outside to do their chores.

"Ugh, I still can't believe he asked you to marry him!" Kaede said, angrily, as she fed the chickens.

"You got that right!" said Miroku "That guy is so full of crap! I wouldn't marry him even if someone paid me!"

After they finished their chores, Miroku and Kaede sat down on the porch and relaxed. Just then, they both saw a horse running towards them, but not just any horse, it was Inabi. The horse looked really scared, but the thing that concerned Miroku and Kaede was the fact that Kikyo wasn't with him.

"Inabi? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, as he tried to calm the horse down.

"Where's Kikyo?" asked Kaede, worriedly "Where is she, Inabi? What happened?"

Miroku and Kaede were both really worried now. Miroku knew what he had to do, he had go look for his older sister.

"We have to find her." said Miroku, as removed the cart from the horse's back. "You have to take me to her." and he ran to get a saddle.

Kaede ran after him and said, "I'll come with you, brother."

Miroku turned around and said, "No, Kaede. It's to dangerous, stay at Mushin's."

In response, Kaede groaned and said, "But, brother…" but Miroku cut her off.

"Just do as I say, Kaede." said Miroku, a bit annoyed.

Again, Kaede groaned, but this time she didn't argue with her brother. Miroku ran to the stable and came back out with a saddle for Inabi. Miroku put the saddle on Inabi's back and mounted him, along with Kaede. Miroku rode to Mushin's and dropped Kaede off. Mushin agreed to look after Kaede while Miroku was gone. Before Miroku left, he gave Kaede a hug and promised to be back soon and that he'd bring Kikyo back too. Kaede smiled and hugged him back. With that, he rode to the woods to look for his older sister.

Miroku and Inabi rode through the woods all day, until finally they stopped in front of a scary looking castle, the same castle that the demon was in.

"What is this place?" asked Miroku, out puzzlement. For some reason, Inabi was starting to get scared. He started to go crazy, until Miroku got off and calmed him down. After Miroku finally calm the horse down, he looked inside the gate and gasped when he saw his sister's hair ribbon. Miroku opened the gate and went inside. He bent down and picked up the ribbon, to look at it closely. "Kikyo." he said, in a fear-filled voice, as he turned his gaze to the castle.

Inside the castle, Jaken was scolding Myoga about what had happened to Kikyo.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" said Jaken, angrily, "Just had to invite her to stay, didn't we? Serve her tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the cat."

In response, Myoga groaned and said, "I was trying to be hospitable."

Just then, the door to the castle opened and Miroku walked inside, in search of his sister. As he walked through the hallways, he called Kikyo's name hoping to get a response. So far, he had no luck. Still he kept looking for her.

Meanwhile, Sango was in the kitchen, getting a bath ready for someone. Just as she finished filling the tub with soapy water, the fox boy from before came running in, saying, "Sango, there's a monk in the castle!"

Sango groaned and said, "Shippo, I'm getting a little tired of you making up wild stories."

"But really, sis, I saw him." Shippo said, wanting Sango to believe him.

Sango just shook her head and said, "Not another word. In the tub, it's time for your bath." Shippo was about to protest, but it was to late, Sango had already undressed him and put him in the bathtub. Just as Sango began to wash her little brother, the badger from earlier came in.

"Miss Sango! Miss Sango!" said the badger, as he ran to her.

Sango looked at him and asked, out of concern, "What is it, Hachi?"

The badger, known as Hachi, took a deep breath, then answered, "I saw a monk in the castle!" just then Shippo poked his head out from the water, spit some water out, and said, in a proud voice, "See, I told you!"

Meanwhile, Jaken and Myoga were still bickering. Myoga had annoyed look on her face and Jaken kept on shouting at him.

"Irresponsible," Jaken said, angrily, as Myoga mocked him, "devil-may-care, bite sized, idiotic….." he was cut off by Miroku, who said, "Kikyo?" both Jaken and Myoga turned and saw the newcomer pass by, he didn't seem to notice Jaken or Myoga.

Myoga turned to Jaken and asked, "Did you see that?" Myoga and Jaken ran to door way, and got a better look at Miroku just as he was walking down the hall. "It's a monk!"

"I know it's a monk!" said Jaken, angrily.

Myoga jumped happily on Jaken's nose, saying, "Don't you see? He's the one! The one we've been waiting for! He's come to break the spell!" with that, Myoga ran after Miroku. Jaken followed close behind, saying to Myoga, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute."

"Kikyo? Kikyo?" Miroku called again, as he walked down the hall. Just as he was about to go further, he heard something creaking behind him. He turned around and saw a door opening, Myoga and Jaken were behind it. Myoga and Jaken were the ones who opened the door.

When Miroku walked through the door only to find no one on the other side. He looked around, the saw a light coming from a staircase. "Hello?" he asked, seeing the light, "Is someone there?" the light began to move from the staircase and Miroku chased after it saying, "Wait! I'm looking for my sister! Can you help me?"

When Miroku reached the top of the stairs he saw that no one was there, or so he thought. Myoga was watching from a hole in the wall, the light that Miroku saw was from a candle that Myoga lit using a match he swiped from Jaken. Miroku looked around, puzzled, and said, "That's funny, I'm sure I saw someone here." he looked around again, then asked, "Is anyone here?"

"Miroku?" he heard a familiar voice say.

When Miroku looked to see where the voice came from, he saw the door to a cell and Kikyo was inside. "Kikyo!" he said, grabbing a torch and running to her.

When Miroku reached the cell Kikyo smiled, took his hand, and asked, "How did you find me?" then she started coughing.

While he was holding her hand Miroku noticed the her hand was very cold and he knew she might be sick when he heard her coughing.

"Oh my god, your hands are like ice." said Miroku, worriedly, "We have to get you out of there."

Kikyo knew that the demon that locked her up might be around and she didn't want anything to happen to Miroku. Out of fear, she told her brother, "Miroku, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" asked Miroku, wanting to know who was responsible for the state his older sister was in.

"No time to explain." Kikyo said, looking back and forth, probably for the demon, "You must go…now!"

Miroku shook his head and said, "I'm not leaving you here!"

Just then, someone grabbed Miroku's shoulder and whipped him around, causing him to drop the torch in a puddle. The only light left in that room was the moon beam coming from a skylight.

"What are you doing here!" said a voice that Miroku didn't recognize.

"Miroku, Runaway!" Kikyo screamed, recognizing the owner of the voice as the demon who trapped her there.

Miroku pulled out one of the ofuda that he brought with him and asked, looking around for whoever the other voice belonged to, "Who's there? Who are you?"

The demon came into view a bit and answered, "My name is Inuyasha, I'm the master of this castle." he walked away from the light before Miroku could get a good look at him.

Miroku gulped, put away the ofuda, and said, "I've come here for my older sister. Please, let her out! Can't you see she's sick?"

The demon, known as Inuyasha, glared at Miroku and yelled, "Then she shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But she could die!" Miroku pleaded, "Please, I'll do anything!"

Inuyasha turned to leave and said, "There's nothing you can do. She's my prisoner."

This was not good. Miroku wanted so bad to get Kikyo out of this place, he knew that there had to be some way he could save her. He thought for a bit, then he got an idea, he thought might work.

"Wait!" Miroku called out, causing Inuyasha to turnaround and glare at Miroku. Miroku paused for second, then said, "Take me, instead!"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, then said, "You would take her place?"

Kikyo panicked when she heard what Miroku said. She didn't think Miroku would go so far as to offer himself to a demon to save her. She didn't want her own younger brother to be a demon's prisoner.

"No! Miroku!" Kikyo desperately cried, as she reached for Miroku, "You don't know what you're doing!"

Miroku ignored Kikyo's words and asked Inuyasha, "If I did, would you let her go?"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, "but you must promise to stay here forever."

Miroku thought for a moment, then he realized he couldn't see the person he making the deal with. He wanted to see the captor before making a deal.

"Come into the light." said Miroku.

Inuyasha was nervous at first, but then he stepped, very slowly, towards the light. When he was finally in the light, Miroku saw that Inuyasha had silver hair, dogs on top of his head, claws, fangs, and yellow eyes. Miroku was shocked at what he saw, he'd never seen such a person.

'_Oh my god._' Miroku thought, then he turned to Kikyo.

"No, Miroku." Kikyo said, not wanting him to make a deal with Inuyasha, "I won't let you do this!"

Miroku was a bit scared of Inuyasha, but he really wanted to save Kikyo. He bent down to Kikyo's ear and whispered, "Take care of Kaede." causing Kikyo to panic.

Miroku got up and walked over to Inuyasha, while Kikyo screamed, "What do you mean by that?" then she realized what he was talking about, "Miroku! Don't you dare! Are you listening to me?"

He clearly wasn't listening, because he looked directly at Inuyasha, tore up all the ofuda he had with him, and said, "You have my word."

"Done!" said Inuyasha, and he went to unlock Kikyo's cell. Miroku fell to his knees, he was beginning to regret what he'd just done. Kikyo got out the cell, ran to Miroku, and hugged him.

Kikyo looked Miroku in the eye and said, "Miroku, you don't have to do this. I can't bare the thought of losing you." before Kikyo could say anything else, Inuyasha grabbed her and began to pull her away from Miroku.

Miroku saw this and reached out for his sister, saying, "Wait!"

Kikyo reached for her brother, just as Inuyasha was dragging her to the staircase, and screamed, "Miroku!"

Miroku reached for his sister again, while screaming, "Kikyo!"

Outside the castle, Inuyasha was dragging Kikyo towards a carriage on the bridge.

"Please, I beg of you," Kikyo pleaded, "spare my brother!"

Inuyasha simply glared at her and said, "He's no longer your concern." then he threw Kikyo into the carriage and told it, "Take her to the village."

The carriage began to move by itself, with Kikyo inside. The carriage began to slink off, like a spider, across the bridge. As it moved, Kikyo began to panic.

"Let me out here!" she screamed, "Let me out this minute! I mean it!" the carriage wasn't listening of course, "Let me out! Now!"

Miroku was looking out the window of the cell, watching the carriage take Kikyo away. It was a very painful thing for him to observe. A tear escaped Miroku's eye, as he said, "Goodbye, sister."

Inuyasha walked up the stairs back to the tower where Miroku was now, he was going to lock the cell. He was almost there when Myoga bugged him.

"Uh, Master Inuyasha?" said Myoga.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, angrily.

"Well, since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time," Myoga, nervously, said, "I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." when Myoga suggested this, Inuyasha, angrily, growled at him and left to go lock Miroku's cell. "Then again, maybe not." said Myoga after Inuyasha left.

When Inuyasha arrived at the cell, he saw Miroku looking at the hair ribbon that he found outside when he arrived, the ribbon belonged to Kikyo. Inuyasha also noticed a couple of tears coming from Miroku's eyes.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, glaring, and said, "You could've let me say goodbye. I'll never see her, or, my younger sister again! I didn't get to say goodbye, and now she's gone."

Inuyasha was starting to feel bad for the poor boy, so he told him, "I-I'll show you to your room." and he began to walk away expecting Miroku to follow.

Miroku was a little confused at Inuyasha's words. "Room?" he said, "But, aren't I a prisoner?"

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and asked, "You wanna stay in the tower?"

"No." Miroku answered, shaking his head.

"Then follow me." Inuyasha demanded. Miroku hesitated at first, but then he walked out of the cell and follow Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was leading Miroku down the halls to his room. As they walked, Miroku looked at the hallways and saw all kinds of statues and pictures of monsters and demons. Miroku shivered at the sight of some of these things, '_I'd sure hate to get lost in here._' he thought to himself, then his thought went back to his sisters and he got depressed again. Inuyasha looked to see how Miroku was doing, and saw that he was still really upset. Inuyasha felt really bad deep down.

Just then, Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Say something to him."

Hearing the flea, Inuyasha turned to Miroku and said, "Ummm…your name is Miroku, right?"

"Yeah." Miroku answered, a little coldly, "What about it?"

"That's a very nice name." said Inuyasha, trying to make conversation, "I hope you like it here, Miroku." Myoga gestured for Inuyasha to keep talking, then Inuyasha explained to Miroku, "The castle is your home now, so you go anywhere you like, except the west wing."

Miroku didn't understand what was the problem, so he asked Inuyasha, "What's in the west…"

He was cut off by Inuyasha, who snapped, "It's forbidden!" then he turned back around and continued down the halls. When they got to the room where Miroku would be staying, Inuyasha opened the door and Miroku walked inside.

"Now if you need anything," Inuyasha said, as Miroku went inside, "my servants will attend to you."

Before Inuyasha could close the door, Myoga popped up again and told Inuyasha, "Dinner, invite him to dinner."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Myoga then told Miroku, "You will join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"

"What?" Miroku said, as he turned around. Before he could say anything else, Inuyasha slammed the door shut. Miroku growled, ran over to the bed, and punched the mattress.

'_What've I done?_' he thought to himself, '_I can't believe I made that deal._' then he walked over to the window and looked outside, thinking, '_Kikyo, Kaede, take care you two. I love you both. very much._'

As Miroku was looking out the window, he could see that it was starting to snow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to the Disney corporation, and "Inuyasha" belongs to the respected Mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Authors Note:**Sorry I took so long. I was taking time off from writing. Anyway, thank you for the nice reviews I've gotten for the chapters I've written so far. I hope this chapter is as good. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Back at the village Kaede was at Mushin's house looking out the window, hoping to see her brother and sister. So far all she saw was the snow coming down, and she was getting really worried.

Mushin came out with some hot chocolate and told Kaede, "Don't worry, Kaede. They'll be fine. You'll see."

Kaede sighed and said, "Yeah, maybe you're right. But I'm still pretty worried. I mean, they've been gone a long time."

Mushin was about to say something else when he heard a strange sound coming from outside. He and Kaede looked and saw the coach from Inuyasha's castle, or in their point of view, a scary looking creature.

Kaede screamed and Mushin told her, "Kaede, stay inside! I'll take care of this." then he went outside, with a frying pan in his hand.

When the coach was close enough Mushin got ready to hit it with the frying pan, but it opened up and threw out what looked like a woman, then it turned around and left.

Mushin, upon seeing that the woman was Kikyo, helped her up and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." Kikyo answered, sadly.

"Come inside, Kaede's waiting for you." said Mushin, and he led Kikyo to his house, where Kaede was waiting.

When Mushin and Kikyo got back inside they were immediately greeted by Kaede, who hugged Kikyo tightly, and in return Kikyo hugged Kaede. Kaede let go of Kikyo and said, "I'm so glad you're back, big sister."

Kikyo sighed and said, "I'm happy to see you too, Kaede."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Miroku wasn't with you, Kikyo." said Mushin, remembering that Kikyo was alone, "Where is he?"

"Yeah sister, where's brother?" Kaede asked, worriedly.

Kikyo sighed and told them everything that happened. Kaede gasped and Mushin pounded the table.

Kaede then hugged Kikyo and cried, while saying, "Why did that monster have to take big brother? Why couldn't he let you both go? Neither one of you did anything wrong."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Mushin asked.

Kikyo sighed sadly and answered, "I don't know." then she coughed, causing Kaede to get concerned.

Mushin told Kikyo to get some rest, but Kikyo insisted that she was fine. Mushin didn't believe her so he told Kikyo again to get to bed. Kikyo desperately wanted to save Miroku, so she got away from Mushin and got ready to run out the door.

"Kikyo, where are you going?" Mushin asked.

"To find someone who'll help me save Miroku." said Kikyo, then she ran out of Mushin's house and straight to the village.

She figured if anyone would help her find Miroku it would be Naraku, so she decided to go to the tavern.

Inside the tavern, Naraku was sulking about Miroku turning him down. Hakudoshi got some sake for Naraku and some fruit juice for himself.

"Who does he think he is?" Naraku asked himself, "That boy has tangled with the wrong person. No one says 'no' to Naraku!"

Hakudoshi brought the drinks over and said, "Darn right!"

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated." Naraku said, then he took his sake from Hakudoshi and threw it in the fire, "Why, it's more than I can bear."

"More sake?" asked Hakudoshi, a little scared of Naraku right now.

"What for?" Naraku asked, turning the chair away, "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

Hakudoshi got in front of Naraku and said, "Who, you? Never. Naraku, you've got to pull yourself together. I mean, c'mon you could have any one you want."

Naraku smiled a bit and said, "Thanks, Hakudoshi. I needed that. You're right, I do need to pull myself together."

Just then, the doors flew open and everyone turned to see Kikyo run in and scream, "Someone help me, please."

Kikyo ran to random people, while saying, "Please, I need help! It's my brother. He's been captured!"

Naraku put his hand on Kikyo's shoulder and said, "Whoa! Slow down, Kikyo. Who's taken Miroku from you and Kaede?"

"A demon!" Kikyo screamed, "A horrible, dangerous demon!"

The whole tavern was silent for a moment, then everyone suddenly burst out laughing. A bunch of guys sunk up behind Kikyo and started to try to scare her.

"Is it a vicious demon?" asked one man.

"Very vicious!" Kikyo answered.

"With evil looking eyes?" another man asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" said Kikyo.

"And sharp fangs and claws?" asked a man from behind Kikyo.

"Yes, yes." said Kikyo, then she ran over Naraku and asked, "Will you please help me?"

"No problem." said Naraku, "We'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Really?" Kikyo asked, perking her head, "Oh, thank you so much!" no sooner did Kikyo say that, when two guys grabbed her and threw her out into the street.

Kikyo stuck her head out from the snow bank she landed in, and sarcastically asked, "How did I not see that coming?"

Back inside, the guys were walking back to their table and making fun of Kikyo, saying that she's always good for a laugh. That's when Naraku started to get an idea.

"I think I have an idea, Hakudoshi." Naraku told Hakudoshi, who was about to go get some more drinks.

"About what?" asked Hakudoshi.

"About making Miroku mine." Naraku replied.

"Oh, that." said Hakudoshi, then he leaned closer to Naraku's ear so Naraku could tell him the idea.

Naraku whispered every word of his plan in details so that Hakudoshi could understand. Hakudoshi listened carefully, nodded occasionally, and when Naraku was finished he smiled.

"Now I get it!" said Hakudoshi.

Naraku smiled evilly and said, "I figured you would." with that, he and Hakudoshi paid for their drinks and left the tavern.

Outside, Kikyo started to walk away from the tavern, her hands balled into fists. She turned back to the tavern and yelled, "JERKS!" then continued walking.

Back at the castle, Miroku was still in his room looking out the window when he heard a knock on the door.

He tuned around and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Sango." said a woman's voice from outside the door.

Miroku went over to the door and opened it. A young woman, close to his age maybe, with fox ears and a tail came in followed by a little boy, who also had fox ears and a tail, and a badger. Miroku couldn't help but stare at them.

"I thought you might like some tea." said the girl known as Sango, then she noticed the shocked look on Miroku's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Miroku nervously said, "It's just that I've never seen a girl with…well…uh…fox ears."

"Oh, these?" said Sango, playing with her ears and smiling, "My siblings and I are fox demons."

"Oh, I see." said Miroku, "How many siblings do you have?"

"I have two brothers and one sister." answered, Sango.

"Just in case you were wondering what I am, I'm a badger. My name is Hachi." said the badger. Then he pointed to Sango and Shippo and said, "That's Sango and her little brother Shippo."

Miroku smiled and said, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Miroku."

"He sure is nice, huh sis?" said Shippo, while Sango poured some tea into a cup.

"Yeah, he is." said Sango. She then handed Shippo the tea cup and told, "Give this to Miroku, please."

"Okay!" Shippo happily said, taking the cup from Sango and giving it to Miroku.

Miroku took the cup from Shippo and said, "Thank you." he then took a sip and told Sango that it was good, making her smile and thank him for the complement.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" asked Shippo.

Everyone turned and saw Shippo summoning some Fox fire in his hand. Shippo used the fire to make the tea boil.

"Shippo!" said Sango, making Shippo stop what he was doing.

"Oops. Sorry." said Shippo, guiltily.

Sango sat down next to Miroku and told him, "That was a very brave thing you did, you know?"

"We all think so." Hachi added.

Miroku sighed sadly and said, "But I've lost my sisters, my dreams, everything."

Sango put her hand on Miroku's shoulder and kindly told him, "Cheer up, Miroku. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see." Sango then realized what time it was, "Oops! Look at me, talking a lot when there's dinner to be made." Sango turned to leave, then looked over her shoulder and called, "Shippo!"

Shippo followed Sango out the door, after turning to Miroku and saying, "Bye!" the only ones left in that room were Miroku and Hachi.

"Well now," said Hachi, as Miroku stood up, "What shall we dress you in for dinner? Lets take a look in the wardrobe." Hachi opened the wardrobe and a bunch of moths flew out, making him and Miroku jump a little in surprise.

"How embarrassing." said Hachi as he laughed nervously. He then opened the wardrobe again and looked through the clothes. Finally he pulled out a navy blue man's kimono, handed it to Miroku, and said, "Here we go. You'll great in this one!"

Miroku put the kimono on the bed and said, "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner."

In response, Hachi gasped and said, "But you must!" afterwards Jaken entered the room and cleared his throat.

Jaken bowed and politely said, "Dinner… is served."

In the dinning room, Myoga and Sango watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the fire, waiting impatiently for Miroku to show up.

"What's taking so long?" asked the impatient Inuyasha, "I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?"

"Oh, try to be patient, sir." said Sango, trying to calm Inuyasha down, "The poor guy lost his sisters and his freedom all in one day."

"Master Inuyasha," said Myoga, "have you ever thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" Inuyasha angrily yelled, then continued pacing, "I'm not a fool."

"Good." said Myoga happily, "You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and - Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

Sango sighed and told the flea, "It's not that easy, Myoga. These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt." said Myoga.

"It's no use. He's so beautiful, and I'm…." said Inuyasha, with a sigh. Then he turned to Myoga and Sango and yelled, "Well look at me!"

Myoga and Sango looked at each other, confused about what to say. Myoga shrugged his shoulders and Sango turned to Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"You should try and help him see past all that." said Sango.

Inuyasha groaned and said, "I don't know how."

"Well, you can start by making yourself look more presentable." said Sango, stepping in front of Inuyasha, "Straighten up and try to act like gentleman."

Inuyasha sat up, then straighten his face very formally. Myoga then sat on Sango's shoulder and decided to try and help out.

"Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing smile." said Myoga, "Come on, lets see that smile."

Inuyasha smiled, but it wasn't very pleasant. This smile even made Sango shiver, and she doesn't get scared so easily. The face was also a little bit funny.

"But don't scare the poor guy." said Sango, and Inuyasha stopped smiling and looked at Sango.

"Impress him with your delightful wit." said Myoga, as Inuyasha looked over at him.

"But be gentle." Sango added, when Inuyasha turned to her. The next thing Inuyasha new, he was looking back and forth at Myoga and Sango.

"Shower him with complements." said Myoga.

"But be sincere." Sango added. Then Inuyasha put his hands on his head as if having a headache.

"And above all…" Myoga began, then he and Sango both finished, "You must control your temper!"

They all heard a creaking sound, and turned to see the door opening slowly.

"Here he is!" Myoga exclaimed, while Inuyasha tried his best to smile.

The door opened a bit, and a scared looking Jaken came in saying, "Good evening."

Inuyasha's faced turned from an attempted smile to a glare, and he asked, "Well, where is he?"

"Who?" asked Jaken, buying some time. Then he laughed nervously and said, "Oh! The boy. Yes well, actually he's in the process of….circumstances being what they are…."

"Oh for the love of kami, say it already, Jaken." said Inuyasha impatiently.

Jaken groaned and said, "He's not coming."

There was silence for a moment, then Inuyasha's voice was heard screaming, "WHAT?"

Inuyasha roughly pushed the doors open and started running to Miroku's room, with Sango, Myoga, and Jaken at his tail trying to tell him to calm down.

"Hold it!" Jaken screamed, "Master Inuyasha, calm down! Lets not be hasty!"

When he finally reached the door to Miroku's room, Inuyasha banged on the door and yelled, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry." said Miroku, from inside the room.

Inuyasha groaned and yelled, "You'll come out or I'll…." Inuyasha thought for a moment, then finished, "I'll break down the door!" Inuyasha was about to do just that, until Myoga spoke up.

"Master Inuyasha," said Myoga, "I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections."

"Please!" Jaken pleaded, "Attempt to be a gentle man."

Inuyasha to his servants and snapped, "But he's being so…. difficult!"

"Gently," Sango calmly said, "gently."

Inuyasha sighed, turned back to the door and asked, very dejectedly, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" said Miroku.

Inuyasha turned back to his servants and pointed to the door, with an expression on his face that said, "SEE?"

Jaken cleared his throat and told his master, "Suave. Genteel."

Inuyasha turned back to the door, bowed, and said through gritted teeth, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Then we say 'please'." Jaken added.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and said, "…. please."

"No, thank you." said Miroku, still mad at Inuyasha.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Inuyasha furiously yelled.

"Yes I can!" Miroku provoked.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled, "Then go ahead and STARVE!" he then turned to his servants and told them, "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!"

Inuyasha ran down the hall, slamming a door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Jaken's head.

Sango sighed and said, "That didn't go very well, did it?"

Jaken groaned, turned to Myoga and, said, "Myoga, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

Myoga jumped of Sango's head and stood in front of the door to Miroku's room. He turned to Jaken, saluted, and said, "You can count on me, captain."

Myoga paced back and forth, while Jaken sighed and told Sango, "Well, I guess we'd better go downstairs and start cleaning up." with that he and Sango went downstairs to clean up, leaving Myoga to guard Miroku's room.

In another room, Inuyasha pushed open the double doors and walked in angrily.

"I ask nicely and he refuses." said Inuyasha, kicking a chair out of the way as he walked over to a table, "What does he want me to do- beg?"

Inuyasha picked up the enchanted mirror and looked into it, as he ordered, "Show me the monk." it shone for a second, then a green glow showed Miroku in his room, talking to Hachi.

"Well, master Inuyasha's not so bad once you get to know him." said Hachi, pleadingly, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to him." said Miroku, "He separated me from the only family I have left. I don't want anything to do with him!"

Inuyasha felt crushed at Miroku's words, and his face dropped. He sighed sadly and said, "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything….but a monster."

Inuyasha set the mirror down, and another petal from the rose fell down. Inuyasha put his head in his hands, and sadly said, "It's hopeless."


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**Hi, everybody. Sorry for the late update. Anyway, here's the new chapter, please review after reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Later that night, the door to Miroku's room opened up and he came out and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When he confirmed that the cost was clear he silently walked out of the room, and past a curtain. Unknown to him, Myoga was behind the curtain with a female flea called Shoga. Right now Myoga was trying to flirt with Shoga.

"Oh, no!" said Shoga.

"Oh, yes!" said Myoga.

"Oh, no!" said Shoga.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" said Myoga. And then he and Shoga ran out into the hallway, Shoga was giggling.

"I've been bad for you before, Myoga." said Shoga. That's when Myoga put his arm around and got ready to kiss her on the lips. He was coming closer to her lips when he noticed something shocking and dropped Shoga.

"Myoga!" Shoga snapped, and then she noticed Myoga staring at something and asked, "What's wrong?"

It turns out what Myoga was staring at was Miroku walking down the hall. Myoga's eyes widened in shock and he screamed, "Dear god! He's out of his room!"

In the kitchen, everyone was cleaning up, while Sango held a tired Shippo in her arms and got ready to take him to bed.

"Come on, Shippo." said Sango, "It's time to go to bed."

Shippo yawned and said, "But I'm not sleepy, sister."

"Yes you are." said Sango.

"No I'm… not." said Shippo, who began to fall asleep. Another girl named Koharu came in and said, "I'll take him, Sango. I know where your sibling's room is."

"Thank you, Koharu." said Sango as she handed Shippo over to the girl, who left the kitchen to put Shippo to bed.

The chef, Totosai, groaned and ranted, "I work and I slave all day long, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste."

"Oh, stop you're whining, Totosai." said Sango, annoyed, "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn." said Jaken, throwing a napkin into a cabinet, "After all, the master did say 'please'."

Sango sat down on a stool and said, "But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper of his, he'll never break the-" she was about to finish when Miroku came, and Myoga interrupted.

"Splendid to see you up and about, young man." said Jaken, and then he held out his hand politely for Miroku to shake it, "I am Jaken, head of the household."

Miroku knelt down to Jaken's level to shake his hand as he said, "It's nice to meet you Ja-Ow!" he felt a small bite on his neck and smacked that spot. When he removed his hand, Myoga floated down and landed into Jaken's hand.

Sango giggled a bit at Myoga being squashed, while Jaken groaned and said, "This flea is Myoga."

Myoga recovered and said to Miroku, "You've got some pretty tasty blood, young man."

Jaken flicked Myoga away and then turned his attention to Miroku and said, "If there's anything that we can do make your stay more comfortable, please let us know- Ow!" Myoga got his revenge for being flicked by biting Jaken.

"To be honest, I am a little hungry." said Miroku.

"You are?" asked Sango, excitedly. And then she turned to some of the other demons and said, "You hear that guys? He's hungry! Totosai, stoke the fire, Hakaku, get the silverware, and Ginta, and get the china."

As Sango said, Totosai started the fire on the stove, happy that someone wanted to eat something he made, Hakaku went to get some silverware, and Ginta went to get some good china.

Jaken didn't like the looks of this; if Inuyasha found out he'd be madder than a lion chasing it pray.

"Guys, remember what Master Inuyasha said." Jaken whispered, who was scared of what might happen if Inuyasha found out.

"Oh, please." said Sango, who was getting out some choices of tea to make, "I'm not about to let our visitor go hungry." and then she turned her attention to Miroku and asked, "Which kind of tea would you like?"

Said monk looked at what they had, and then he picked up the Oolong and said, "I'd like this one."

"Good choice." said Sango.

Knowing that he'd lost this battle, Jaken groaned and said, "Oh, alright. A glass of water, some bread crust, and then it's off to bed."

Myoga jumped onto Jaken's nose and scolded, "Jaken, I'm surprised at you! He's not a prisoner. He's our guest, like Sango just said. We should make him feel welcome here."

Sango took Miroku's hand and led out of the kitchen as she said, "The dining room is this way."

"Well, keep it down." said Jaken, still panicking, "If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course." said Myoga, following Sango and Miroku, "We'll all be as quiet as mice." with that, he left the kitchen to join his friends.

Jaken sighed and asked, "Why do I not believe you?"

At the dining room, Sango pulled a chair said to Miroku, "Here. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Sango." said Miroku, as he sat down in the chair.

"Now, wait here, and dinner will be ready shortly." said Sango, and then she turned and left Miroku alone in the dining room.

As he waited patiently, Miroku thought about how he treated Inuyasha and started to feel bad about.

"I should probably apologize to him later." he said to himself.

Just then, heard the sound of something breaking and ran to see what it was. When he got to the kitchen, he saw that Sango had dropped a plate on the floor and broken it. Jaken didn't look to happy about it.

"Sango, you klutz!" Jaken yelled, "You said you wouldn't make any noise!"

Sango laughed sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Jaken. It was an accident."

Jaken groaned and said, "Whatever. Just clean this mess up."

"Okay." said Sango, and then she saw Miroku and said, "Sorry for the noise."

"That's okay. No harm done." said Miroku, "You guys need any help?"

"No thank you." said Sango, "We're fine."

Miroku turned around to go back to the table when he heard a crash this time, and went back to the kitchen. This time he saw that Sango had dropped a pot on the floor, and once again Jaken was yelling at her.

"Can't you hold on to anything, you idiot!" yelled Jaken.

"Sorry, Jaken." said Sango.

"It's funny." said Myoga, "You told _us_ to be quiet, yet _you're _the loudest one in the kitchen."

Jaken glared at Myoga and snapped, "Shut up!"

Miroku sweat dropped at the sight and asked, "Are you guys sure you're okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." said Sango, "Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay." said Miroku, and then he left the kitchen.

Later, Sango and a few other servants came out and placed a bunch of food on the table. Afterwards, they bowed politely and left him alone.

Miroku looked at the dinner that was in front, sighed, and said, "A nice meal and no one to share it with. What a pity." and then he started eating his dinner, which he found to be very delicious.

Afterwards, Sango came out and asked, "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes. It was delicious." said Miroku, "Thank you for making it."

Sango smiled and said, "Your welcome, Miroku." after saying that, she secretly thought, '_At least he thanks us. Inuyasha never once said thank you, or please for that matter._'

"Would you like some desert?" asked Myoga.

"No thanks." said Miroku, "That dinner was plenty."

"That's good to hear." said Jaken, "Now, sine you've eaten it's time for bed."

Miroku stood up and said, "How can I possibly go to bed now? It's my first time in a demonic castle."

"Demonic?" Jaken asked in shock. And then he started laughing nervously as he said, "Who said anything about the castle being demonic? It was you, wasn't it, Myoga?"

As Jaken started attacking Myoga, Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes at them. Miroku broke up the fight by telling them, "I figured it out for myself."

The two stopped their fight when they heard what Miroku said. Jaken let go of Myoga, and the flea fell to the floor.

"You know, it is pretty obvious." Sango pointed out, making Myoga and Jaken feel embarrassed.

"I'd like to look around, if that's alright." said Miroku.

"Would you like a tour?" asked Myoga.

"What a second, Myoga. I'm not sure if that's a good idea." said Jaken, and then he whispered to the flea, "We can't let him go looking around _certain_ places, if you know what I mean."

Miroku turned to Sango and said, "Perhaps you'd like to take me, Sango. I'm sure you know a lot of things about the castle."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." said Sango, and then Jaken came up and said, "That won't be necessary, Sango. I'll take around."

"I don't know, Jaken." said Sango.

"Just trust me." said Jaken. Knowing that she'd lost this round, Sango headed back to the kitchen and said, "Okay. Whatever."

Jaken turned to Miroku and said, "Shall we go?"

Later, Jaken, with Myoga on his shoulder, led the way and told Miroku everything he knew about the castle. Kirara was following close behind. At the moment, Miroku was about to fall asleep because Jaken was a very boring tour guide; and I mean VERY boring.

Miroku yawned and thought, '_Man, this guy is so boring._'

He then heard someone silently calling for him, and turned to see Shippo around the corner. Miroku used this as an opportunity to ditch the imp, and snuck away to join Shippo.

As Jaken was explaining everything, Myoga noticed that someone was missing from the group.

"Um, Jaken." said Myoga, "We seem to be missing a person."

Jaken stopped and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Miroku isn't here." Myoga pointed out.

"Yes, he is. He's right behind-huh?" said Jaken. And then he noticed that Miroku was gone and started freaking out.

Meanwhile, Shippo and Miroku were in the den. Shippo was introducing Miroku to his brother and sister.

"This is my big brother, Kohaku." said Shippo, pointing to a bot with black hair and fox ears and a tail. Then he pointed to a girl with black hair and fox ears and a tail and added, "And my big sister, Rin."

"Nice to meet you Kohaku, Rin." said the young monk, "I'm Miroku."

"Hi, Miroku." said Rin.

"Nice to meet you, Miroku." said Kohaku. Shippo then got an idea.

"Hey, Miroku, would you like to play truth or dare with us?" Shippo asked.

"Aren't you three supposed to be in bed right now?" Miroku asked.

Kohaku laughed sheepishly and said, "Yeah, but we can't sleep. So we're gonna play truth or dare for a bit."

"Would you like to play with us?" Rin asked.

Miroku thought for a second and then answered, "Sure." the kids cheered and then got in a circle with Miroku.

"Lady's first, so that means Rin goes first." said Miroku, making Rin cheer and Shippo groan in disappointment.

Kohaku put his hand on Shippo's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, little bro, you'll get your turn."

Rin pointed to Kohaku and asked, "Kohaku, truth or dare?"

Kohaku thought for a second and then said, "Truth."

Rin smiled and said, "Okay, here's one: What is big sister's favorite color?"

Kohaku smiled and said, "That's easy. Green."

"That's right." said Rin, "You're turn, Shippo. Pick someone."

"Okay." said Shippo. And then he pointed to the monk and said, "Miroku, truth or dare?"

Miroku thought for a second, and then answered, "I chose dare." causing the other too to go, "Ooo."

Shippo thought for a second and then grinned and said, "I dare you to go into the west wing and take the masters mirror." Miroku, Kohaku, and Rin all widened their eyes in shock when Shippo said that.

"Shippo, I don't think that's a good idea." said Kohaku.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." said Shippo.

Miroku shook his head and said, "Sorry, Shippo, but I can't do that dare. I'm not aloud in the west wing. Besides, I don't know where that is."

Shippo smiled proudly and said, "I'll show you." he took them to a staircase and explained, "You just go up these stairs and make left. The door is at the end of that hallway."

Miroku, Kohaku, and Rin all stared at Shippo for a moment, and then Kohaku said, "Shippo, I'm serious. Don't make Miroku do this."

"He has to." said Shippo, "It's a dare."

"But the master will get mad at him." said Rin.

"I'm going to have to agree with your siblings." said Miroku, "When I came here, your master was very clear about me not going in there."

"Oooh. I see." Shippo teased, "Then I declare you chicken for life. Every morning when you wake up I'll say, 'Good morning, chicken' and at your wedding I'll sing buck-buck-buck-buck buck-buck-buck-buck."

"Stop it, Shippo!" Rin yelled, "That isn't funny!" but Shippo continued to tease Miroku.

"Knock it off, Shippo!" yelled Kohaku, "I mean it!" unfortunately Shippo ignored him too, and kept teasing Miroku.

Miroku was getting really sick of Shippo's teasing, so, to make him stop, he yelled, "Alright! I'll do it!"

"Good." said Shippo, smiling proudly, "The mirror is on the table next to a bell jar. The jar has a glowing flower in it, you can't miss it."

"Okay." said Miroku, "Wish me luck." with that, Miroku went up the stairs to the west to fulfill the dare.

Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo waited for him at the bottom of the stairs when Rin ran off and said, "I'm telling sister!"

"Tattle-tail!" Shippo yelled.

Miroku was at the top of the stairs and going down the hallway to the west wing. He was shaking with fear, and staring to regret doing this dare. When he reached a pair of double doors, he gulped and then opened one of the doors and went inside.

He snuck in quietly, and looked around. Inuyasha didn't seem to be around, but Miroku was still going to be quiet just in case. As he crept through the room, he nearly tripped over a table; luckily he caught just in time and stood it back up.

Miroku noticed a picture on the wall, partly torn. The person in the picture somehow looked familiar to him, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He tried putting the picture together, but just as he started to put the picture back together he saw a glow.

He turned around and saw on the balcony, a rose inside a bell jar. He went over to it to get a closer look and was amazed. He then saw a mirror sitting next to the jar. He assumed that this was the mirror that Shippo wanted him to get and got ready to grab it.

Miroku almost had it when he suddenly felt something grab his collar from behind and throw him across the room. He hit the wall really hard and fell to the floor. When he looked up, he saw a VERY angry Inuyasha standing in front of him, and trembled.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Inuyasha growled, approaching Miroku.

Miroku stood back up as best he could and tried to tell Inuyasha, "I-I can explain…"

"I warned you never to come here!" Inuyasha yelled, getting really mad.

"Look, it wasn't my idea. Honest." said Miroku, backing away in fear.

"Do you realized what you could have done?" Inuyasha yelled, and then slashed Miroku's left arm, causing the monk to scream in pain. And then he slashed the right side of Miroku's face. Inuyasha was about to strike again when Miroku threw some kind of powder in Inuyasha's face and added his spiritual power to it, making it hurt Inuyasha so much that he fell unconscious.

When he was sure that the half-demon was out cold, Miroku got up and started walking away from the west wing.

Back down the stairs. Sango had just arrived with Rin by her side. She didn't look very happy either.

"What's this I hear about Miroku being dared to go into the west wing?" Sango asked, sounding a bit mad.

"Shippo!" said Rin, pointing at her brother, "It was all Shippo!"

Shippo's eyes widened in shock, and he yelled, "What? You really got her?"

"Oooh. Busted." Kohaku teased.

Sango went up to Shippo and said, "What were you thinking? Inuyasha will get mad if he catches Miroku in there."

"Relax, sis." said Shippo, "I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha's not even there right now."

"How do you know?" asked Sango.

Shippo was about to answer when he realized Sango's point. "I don't' know. I was just assuming."

Kohaku faced palmed and said, "Don't know to never assume?"

Just then, Jaken and Myoga appeared, and Myoga asked, "Have any of you seen Miroku?"

Rin glared at Shippo and said, "Yes. Shippo dared him to go into the west wing."

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed. Jaken got right in Shippo's face and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted him to swipe Inuyasha's mirror for a joke." said Shippo, "I was gonna give it back."

"Shippo, it's not about stealing the master's mirror!" said Myoga, "You sent Miroku into a place where Inuyasha told him to stay away! Do you realized what might happen?"

"No." said Shippo.

"He could get hurt, or worse." said Jaken. Sango then noticed Miroku coming towards them and ran to see if he was alright.

"Miroku! Are you okay?" said Sango, then she noticed the blood from the places where Inuyasha cut him and screamed, "Oh my god! What happened?"

"Inuyasha attacked me." said Miroku, weakly. He walked right past Sango and started going down the stairs. Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo saw him and screamed, Jaken nearly fainted, and Myoga's eyes widened in shock.

"Miroku, what happened to you?" asked Myoga, but Miroku didn't answer, "You're bleeding."

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Kohaku.

"I don't care if I made a promise." said Miroku, opening the door, "I can't stay here any longer."

As Miroku went out the door, Jaken ran after him as he screamed, "No! Don't go!" unfortunately, Miroku already closed the door, and Jaken crashed right into it.

Everyone sighed sadly knowing that their hope, probably only hope, of being human again was now lost.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **In this next chapter, you'll all get to see-or in this case read-something really interesting. You'll all see what makes Miroku different from most humans in this story, and you'll see his kind and caring nature.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everyone in the castle felt really terrible about Miroku leaving; not only was their hope of being human again gone, but so was a new friend. Myoga was just about to go to the west wing to tell Inuyasha what happened when Sango realized something.

"Oh god!" Sango screamed, "There's a blizzard outside!"

Myoga, Jaken, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo all froze in their places with their eyes widened in shock at what Sango just said.

"Dear god! You're right, Sango!" Jaken yelled, "He could freeze to death out there!"

"Not mention all of the wolves that might be hunting right now." said Myoga.

"WHAT?" everyone asked in shock. Sango grabbed Myoga and started squeezing him as she asked, "Why the heck didn't you say anything before he left?"

"It just occurred to me now!" Myoga screamed in pain. Sango then let go of him and he fell to the floor. When he looked up at her, he noticed that her face was pale.

"Oh no." she silently said.

"What's wrong, sister?" Rin asked, worriedly.

"Miroku." she said, "Inuyasha doesn't know. He doesn't realize just how much trouble Miroku's right now." everyone gasped at this, "We've got to tell him now!"

Without another word, Sango ran up the stairs as fast as she could to the west wing; she knew that if anyone could help Miroku, it was Inuyasha.

When she finally reached the west wing, Sango pushed the doors open and frantically started looking for her master. After looking for a bit, she found him unconscious on the floor where and Miroku had their fight. Sango knelt down to her fallen master's side and started shaking him a little to try and wake him up. She kept this up until Inuyasha woke up with a slight grown.

Sango smiled and said, "Oh, thank goodness." her face turned serious as she said, "Listen, you have to-"

Sango was cut off by Inuyasha who quickly got up and asked, "Oh god! Where's Miroku? Is he okay?"

"That's why I came in here!" Sango yelled, sounding more serious, "He ran out the door bleeding! And what's worse, there's a blizzard outside and there might be wolves hunting!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he said, "Oh my god. It's my fault."

"What happened anyway?" Sango asked, wanting an explanation. Then she shook her head and said, "Never mind. You can tell me about it later, right now Miroku needs help."

Inuyasha's face turned serious, and he turned to Sango and said, "You're right. You and the others stay here, I'll go find Miroku."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Sango insisted.

"No, Sango." said Inuyasha, "This whole mess is my fault, so I have to fix it. You stay here and make sure everyone stays calm."

Sango wanted to argue that he may need help, but she knew it would be no good. So she just said to him, "Okay, I understand. Just be careful."

Inuyasha smirked at her and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Who the hell do you think I am?" and with that, he ran down the stairs and out the door.

As they all looked out the window and watched their master leave, everyone couldn't help but think to themselves, '_Be careful, Inuyasha. And bring Miroku back safely._'

Meanwhile in the woods, Miroku was riding on Inabi through the blizzard. He was starting to feel a little woozy, but he didn't know why. That's when he remembered that he never bandaged his arm, and cursed himself for it.

He then heard growling and turned to see a pack of wolves standing just a few feet away from him and Inabi.

'_They must've smelled my blood!_' he thought to himself, '_I have to get away!_'

Just as the wolves were getting ready to attack, Miroku managed to make Inabi turn and start running away. It wasn't easy riding since there was a blizzard, and it didn't help that he was losing blood. The horse ran as fast as he could with a person on his back, and so far he seemed to be losing them. At one point, Inabi ended up running on some thin ice and it broke underneath him. He managed to get himself and Miroku to the other side, but one wolf drowned.

Miroku couldn't help but feel bad for what happened to the wolves. But there was nothing he could do for them, and he knew that. At the moment, all he was really concerned about was getting his horse and himself out of harms way.

Just as they managed to make it to a clearing, more wolves arrived and surrounded them. Inabi got so scared that he bucked and accidentally threw Miroku off and got his reins caught on a tree branch.

Miroku got up and saw that the wolves were starting to attack his horse, so he got up as best he could a grabbed a stick. Inabi managed to kick a few away when they came for him, but when one went for his neck, Miroku managed to get there just in time and it with the stick.

Miroku turned towards the wolves, ready fight to protect his horse. The wolves saw that he wasn't giving up without a fight, so they all charged at him with all they had. Miroku kept on doing his best to hit them with the stick, but he was having a hard time. Just his luck, one of them bit down on the stick and broke it in half.

One of the wolves leaped at Miroku and pulled him to the ground by his clothes. He gasped when he saw another wolf ready to kill him. He shut his eyes as the wolf got ready to attack, but when it jumped it never made it. Miroku opened his eyes and saw that the wolf was grabbed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at the wolf and threw it away. Miroku was surprised to see him there. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked, "I came out here to save you. Now stay there and let me handle them."

Miroku weakly moved towards Inuyasha and said, "No. please, run away. There's to many of them. You can't beat them."

"Maybe you're right. But I can't stand by while you're in danger." Inuyasha told the injured young man. Then he approached the wolves and said, "Alright, come and get me."

The wolves crowded together growling at Inuyasha, while he growled back. Then they lunged at each other and started fighting, Inuyasha to protect Miroku and the wolves to get their meals. One of them managed to bite Inuyasha hard enough to make him bleed out; a few more did the same thing.

At first the battle seemed hopeless, but then Inuyasha threw a wolf to the ground. Then he grabbed another and threw it into a tree. The other wolves saw that the wolf that was thrown into a tree was dead and got really scared. Not wanting to end up like the one that hit the tree, the rest of them ran away in fear.

When they were gone, Inuyasha turned to Miroku and said between gasps, "Are you… alright… Miroku?"

"Yes." Miroku said with a nod, "What about you?"

Inuyasha fell to his knees and answered, "I'm not sure… that I am." then he fell face forward into the snow and said, "Escape while you can, Miroku. Don't worry about me."

After that, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Miroku got up and freed Inabi, then went over to Inuyasha to see if he was alright. Inuyasha was indeed breathing, but barely. Miroku knew what he had to do he if he wanted to save Inuyasha, so he picked the guy up and placed him on Inabi's back.

Miroku started to walk Inabi back in the direction of the castle, but stopped when he heard a strange sound. It sounded kind of like a dog whining. He looked and saw the wolf that Inuyasha threw into the tree; it wasn't dead at all. He got closer to it and saw that the wolf was female, and there was something strange about her body. He knelt down and rubbed her stomach gasped at what he found out; this wolf was pregnant!

'_Oh no!_' Miroku thought, '_Good thing her back hit the tree and not her front or her sides._'

He wondered what he should do. Then it occurred to him, he would bring her back to the castle. Inuyasha might not like it, but at the moment, there wasn't much of a choice if he wanted to save the pups. He was about to pick her up when she awoke and growled at him.

"It's okay. I won't hurt." Miroku told her. Then he held out his hand and said, "I only want to help you and your babies. Please, let me help you."

As the two looked at each other, the wolf felt a strange feeling of trust coming from him. It was almost like she could understand him. After a moment, she stopped growling at Miroku and rubbed her head against his hand,, showing him that she was going to let him help her.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to save your babies." Miroku assured the wolf as he picked her up and started carrying her.

He tied Inabi's reins to his wrist so that he could hold the wolf in both arms and started pulling the horse back to the castle with him. He made sure that Inuyasha was staying on Inabi the whole time. As they slowly made their way to the castle, Miroku felt like passing out. But he ignored that feeling and stayed conscious for the sake of the one who saved him and the expecting mother.

Miroku kept on moving along with Inabi and the injured pair until, finally, he could see a building coming up. He looked a little more closely at it and was able to tell what it was. It was the castle! They made it! He smiled and kept on moving towards the entrance, knowing that everyone would soon be okay.

Inside, Sango waited with everyone for Inuyasha and Miroku to return. Kohaku was currently helping Sango to comfort Rin and Shippo, who were crying. Myoga was watching as Jaken paced back and forth.

"Maybe one of us should go out and look." Sango suggested, "I'm starting to get worried."

"You're not the only one, Sango." said Myoga, "We're all worried."

"Hey, Jaken, stop pacing. You're gonna make a big hole in the floor." said Kohaku.

Jaken looked over at Kohaku and said, "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm really nervous."

"Well, I'm going to go look for them." Sango said as she stood up and waked towards the door. She was just about to open it when it began to open up right in front of her.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as someone came inside. It appeared to be a man holding a dog, and a horse with a person on it's back. When they were inside, everyone was able to tell a little better that it was Miroku and he was holding a wolf in his arms. The horse must've been his, and the person was Inuyasha and he was unconscious.

When they were inside, Miroku fell to his knees and was about to pass out. Sango ran to him to see if he was alright.

"Miroku, what happened? And why do you have that wolf with you?" Sango asked worriedly.

Miroku didn't answer, he only breathed heavily. Then he looked up at Sango and pleaded, "Help Inuyasha… And help this wolf too… Please, help them… They could die… Please, help them."

Everyone looked worried at first, then Sango took the wolf from Miroku and told, "Don't worry. This wolf will be fine, and so will Inuyasha. We'll take good care of them."

Miroku smiled at her and said, "Thank… you…" that's when he lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Everyone screamed at this and scrambled to help their master and their guest. They were each brought to a separate room, where their wounds were treated. They made sure wrap both Inuyasha's and Miroku's wounds good, as well as clean them off.

While the Inuyasha and Miroku were being treated, Jaken looked inside another and watched as Sango and Hachi fixed up the wolf that Miroku brought in. He didn't like that they were treating a wild animal, but he didn't want to argue with Sango so he didn't say anything.

Hachi was starting to get nervous, so Sango did most of the work. It was hard, but they finally managed to treat the creature without harming her pups.

"There. All done." Sango commented, "Nice work, Hachi."

"My pleasure. May I faint now?" said Hachi.

"Be my guest." said Sango.

"Thank you." said Hachi, and then he fainted. A guy named Koga caught him just in time. After that, Sango laid the wolf on the couch to rest and went to go check on Inuyasha and Miroku.

As she was walking down the hall, Sango noticed Koharu leaving Miroku's room and closing the door behind her. Seeing that Koharu probably already checked on the guys, Sango decided to ask her.

"Hey, Koharu." said Sango, "How's Miroku?"

"Well, I was worried for a while." Koharu answered, "But it looks like he's going to be just fine now."

Sango sighed and said, "That's a relief. I'm actually impressed that he made it all the way back here as hurt as he was, and with an injured wolf in his arms."

"No kidding." said Koharu.

"Say, is Inuyasha doing alright?" Sango asked.

"Well, his injuries were pretty bad. But it looks like he'll make a full recovery." said Koharu.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sango sighed.

"You know something? Inuyasha was very brave out there." said Koharu.

Sango smiled and said, "He sure was. Even though there was a big storm outside, he went out to look for Miroku anyway. He even fought a pack of wolves in order to save him."

"I sure hope those two make up." said Koharu.

"Me too." said Sango. After that the two girls decided to leave the guys alone to rest and left. Unknown to them, Miroku had woken up and heard everything that they said.

"He did risk his life for me." Miroku said to himself, "I'd better go make sure he's okay."

So, Miroku left his room and snuck over to Inuyasha's room; good thing he remembered where it was. When he went inside, he saw Inuyasha in his bed fast asleep. Miroku grabbed a chair and sat down beside Inuyasha's bed. As he stared at the sleeping half-demon, Miroku began to feel bad for how he acted towards him and hoped it wasn't too late to make up.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha." said Miroku, "Don't worry. I won't leave your side."


End file.
